Duel Master Naruto
by maverick9871
Summary: At the beginning of the one month preporation for the chunnin exam finals a few simple minutes can change the life on one boy and the world in general. See what happens to Naruto and how he proves his way of dueling. NarutoxYugioh crossover


I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

It was a joyous day in Konoha. Today was the finals of the chunnin exams that were being held in Konoha. A lot of people have come far and wide to see the exams and among them was a very old man who had wisdom and power beyond reason. This man was mostly a mystery for all but 1 boy who has learned all about him. The reason he was a mystery because he was long since dead.

...What. That is what your wondering right. How on earth a long since dead man is in Konoha for the exams and why in the world would he come. Well lets have a flashback

Flashback

Naruto stood in the hospital and had just finished asking his sensei Kakashi if he could train him and now he stood here waiting for an answer.

Kakashi sighed and said "Naruto, listen, you don't have the control to learn anything I could teach you to pass the exams. In fact I was shocked you even made this far in the exams. I originally put you and the others in the exam so you could get experience."

Naruto said "And what about Sasuke." as he looked at Kakashi.

Sasuke came walking up and said "I'm ready to go Sensei."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and then Sasuke and said "I see. Have fun fucking another man Sasgay again. I see now why you waited for Orochimaru and froze up. Kakashi needed someone to copy from before he could give your ass a good time and you didn't know what to do. Don't forget the Vaseline." as he turned and walked away.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and before he knew it a kunai from Sasuke was heading for the back of Naruto head.

Naruto was hit in the back of the head and Kakashi screamed "Naruto." as he ran over to Naruto who fell to the floor.

Kakashi looked shocked and looked at Sasuke and screamed "Medic." as he held Naruto in his arms as blood was coming from the back of his neck.

Several nurses came and looked at Naruto who was dying and then turned after seeing who it was and started to walk away when Kakashi flashed through hand signs and lightning formed on his hand and said "If you do not save him I will kill everyone scheduled to work on this floor today."

The nurses froze at the threat and got a table and took Naruto to get treated.

Kakashi released the chidori and started to follow them and Sasuke said "Hes a dobe, forget him and train me, Now." as he activated his Sharingan.

Kakashi was shocked and thought "_its not suppose to be this way. We had planned it where Jiraiya-sama was suppose to meet Naruto later today and train him while I pleased the council and since the Hokage and I never officially requested Jiraiya to train him he could do it without having to worry about them saying he couldn't. Damn it, where is Ebuse at and why did Sasuke get released early. I know Naruto was suppose to be mad but he trains harder when mad to prove people wrong. I'm sorry Naruto."_and said "Go fuck yourself Sasuke. I refuse to train you." as he followed after Naruto leaving a shocked Sasuke.

Ebuse appeared and saw the blood and Kakashi following several nurses and he saw Sasuke shocked and asked "What happen Uchiha."

Sasuke grunted and said "Nothing. I just shut the dobes mouth, permanently." as he turned to look who he was talking to and said "You, train me."

Ebuse narrowed his eyes and asked "What do you mean you silenced the dobe."

Sasuke said "The dobe insulted me so I hit him with a kunai in the neck. Hes most likely dead or paralyzed now. Serves him right." as he turned and started to walk away ignoring Ebuse who had started running following where he saw Kakashi heading.

A few minutes later he found Kakashi outside of an operating room pacing back and foward and asked "How is he Kakashi."

Kakashi stopped and looked at Ebuse and said "I don't know. He was still alive when he went in there but the wound was bad. Where were you."

Ebuse sighed and said "Konohamaru and his friends were pulling another prank like their boss did when he was their age and I had to stop them before they got hurt. That's why I was late."

A voice said "Its a shame what this world has become in all these milliniums." drawing both mens attention.

They looked and saw a tall man with a blue cloak with blond hair in the front, black hair in the back with red also mixed in. He had a pair of black pants and his arms crossed with a white silk shirt.

Kakashi asked "Who are you."

The man said "I have gone by many names in my years but generally I am called Pharoah. I was called by an old friend to come help a boy named Naruto."

Kakashi said "Im sorry but Naruto is currently in the emergency room and I don't think anyone can help him more then the people in there."

Pharaoh said "Perhaps for mortals such as you but Kyuubi is actually doing a pretty decent job on helping him at this time." shocking both men.

Kakashi was now on the defensive and asked "What do you mean."

Pharaoh leaned against the wall showing he was not here to fight with his arms still crossed and said "What I mean is it was Kyuubi who called for me to help. He used the last of his power in this realm to call me here to aid the boy before he went back to the shadow realm. His energy is currently keeping all his organs alive until I am ready to help him but first I have some questions you will answer or when the energy runs out the boy will be dead. I say you have at most 2 hours."

Another voice asked "And how can you save him." as all 3 men turned and saw the 3rd hokage and Jiraiya standing there and it was the 3rd who spoke.

Pharaoh said "As I said. Kyuubi called me here to save the boy since I have the power of the gods themselves at my command it is a simple matter to do so. However if my questions are not answered and truthfully I will not aid him and return to the shadow realm from where I came and the boy will die."

The third said "Can you prove what you claim about having the power of the gods."

Pharaoh smirk and said "Believe what you want. Ask the nurses who are all standing around drinking coffee in the operating room at the moment his status."

Kakashi turned and barged into the room where Naruto was "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING. WHY ARE YOU NOT HELPING HIM."

The third closed his eyes and said "Alright, I see I have no choice. What is it you want to know."

The next thing any of them heard was the sound of birds screeching and a scream of a woman.

The third said "Jiraiya, please stop Kakashi while I speak with Pharoah."

Jiraiya ran into the room and saw a woman holding her now bleeding stump of an arm while the other half was on the floor.

Kakashi was holding 2 kunais in his hands while watching the nurses who were actually working on Naruto now.

Outside Pharaoh said "I want the truth about the boys origins, his life here, how Kyuubi was sealed in the boy, why he is currently in this state and why I since great guilt from the one you call Kakashi toward the boy as well as why the boy has a great deal of resentment for him and most of this village." as he looked at the third and Ebuse.

The third said "Ebuse, you may leave. I will talk with him privately."

Ebuse said "Hai sir." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

The third said "Follow me." as he walked toward an empty room and then sealed it with a silencing jutsu.

The third sighed and said "Naruto name is Naruto Uzumaki..."

Pharaoh said "Namikaze." making the third blink and said "Yes. How do you know of that."

Pharaoh said "Kyuubi told me on the way to this room here the boys father was the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze."

The third frowned and said "Yes, he was. He was also the one who sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto. The Kyuubi attacked our village for unknown reason. Anyways his father sacraficed his life by summoning the shinigami to complete the sealing jutsu..." and over the next hour he answered about how Naruto mother passed away giving birth and how his father wanted him to be seen as a hero and how most of the village hated him.

By the end of the explanation Pharaoh said "I see, you have answered every question but why the boy hates this Kakashi and why he feels guilty."

The third said "Naruto is special and he goes out of his way to prove people wrong. Jiraiya who is the boys godfather was suppose to take over the boys teaching today so we had planned a little act to make him believe he was being pushed aside by his regular sensei. Kakashi has been ordered by the council to train the Uchiha and to focus on him but I have had him not over power the boy and the only way he could do that was to not only not train him but the entire team. As long as they were basically the same as they were when they graduated then when Jiraiya got back Naruto would then be able to leave his team and begin his actual training in controlling the Kyuubis power as well as get away from the village. All our planning was ruined when Naruto insulted Sasuke honor and then Sasuke attacked Naruto by throwing a kunai at his back while Kakashi was trying to keep the original plan going. Kakashi actually cares for Naruto and wanted to take him personally as his student but the council only would let him have Naruto if he also took Sasuke so he blames himself for failing the boy and his father as well as his old teammates memory."

Pharaoh closed his eyes and said "Very well. I have heard enough. I will heal the boy but for a price."

The third asked "What price."

Pharaoh said "The boy will come with me until this chunnin exam you mentioned to train. Its none negotiable."

The third said "But I can't..."

Pharaoh said "Then I don't heal him. Death would be more favorable to him with the life he currently has. He has no true friends and he has no real skills to use. Allow me to train him until the finals and then allow me to watch them with you to give the answers to his skills and we have a deal."

The third frowned and said "Very well.

2 days later Naruto awoke to find himself on a flat step with stairways going up, down, left, right, diagonal, and cadicorner.

Naruto scratched his head and felt something on his neck and he thought "_what the hell is that."_

A voice said "Hello Naruto."

Naruto turned and saw Pharaoh and asked "Who are you."

Pharaoh said "My name is Pharaoh. I came to help you in your time of need. We have much to discuss."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Pharaoh smirked and held out his hand as a gold disk appear with a flat board and he pulled a card out of it and slammed it on the flat part and another figure appeared and Naruto gasped as he backed away and Pharaoh said "Naruto, meet the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

End flashback

In the arena the third Hokage was sitting in the Hokage box when the Kazekage walked forward and he said "hello Hokage-san, how are you today."

The Hokage said "I am fine Kazekage, tell me, how was your trip."

The Kazekage said "It was fine."

Just then another figure approached the Kage booth and the third said "Ah, Pharaoh, its good to see you again."

Pharaoh walked toward the Hokage and said "Its good to see you as well Sandaime...and you are."

The Kazekage said "I am the Kazekage, who are you."

Pharaoh said "My name is Pharaoh. I have personally trained one of the competitors in the exams and I am hoping he is allowed to show this village what he has learned since the Kyuubi has been removed from him. Hmm, you wouldn't happen to be the father of Gaara would you."

The Kazekage said "I am, why."

Pharaoh smiled and said "I think you will like the surprise that is planned for today. Now if you don't mind I would like to watch these matches." as he walked to the other side of the Hokage and took a seat.

The Kazekage narrowed his eyes and asked "Why is he here Hokage-san."

Pharaoh said "Because he is wise enough not to enrage someone who has the power of the gods at his fingertips. Even a snake would run and hide from my power Kazekage. After all I can destroy the bijuu with a snap of my finger. What can a mortal do to me." as he locked eyes with the Kazekage.

The Kazekage got a sickly feeling and asked "What do you mean mortal."

Pharaoh said "I have been around this world since shortly after the dawn of man. I am older then even the bijuus. Now please take a seat and be quite before I banish your soul to the shadow realm." as a figure appeared behind the Pharaoh dressed in purple and holding a staff and Pharaoh said "This is my personal guard, the dark magician. He will ensure no one interferes with these events today."

The Hokage gulped as he felt the power radiating off the new person and he saw the Kazekage was sweating as well.

The third cleared his throat and said "Please Kazekage, I will try and answer your questions about why he is here today after the exams. Let us begin them." as he motioned with his head.

Down in the arena proctor looked at the contestants and notice one of them was late and he said "My name is Genma. I am the Procter for these exams. Please look at the lineups as some have changed." as he showed the paper and Shikamaru saw only he was changed.

Genma said "Would everyone except for Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga please go up to the stand."

Neji stayed and everyone else began walking toward the stands while looking around for Naruto.

When they were gone he looked around and said "Last call, would Naruto Uzumaki please come to the arena."

A figure could be seen walking from the archway slowly with a white cloak covering his hair and nobody could see anything about him because the cloak covered his face and body and the figure stopped and flung his arms as the cloak slipped off his shoulder and showed everyone that he had a white skin tight sleeveless shirt and white standard pockets but the thing about all the figures cloths was that it looked like they were all made of silk and they were form fitting showing everyone that the person was ripped. He slowly reached up and pulled the hood back on the cloak that was fastened together around the top of his chest by a gold pyramid medallion with an eye carved into it. He had short blond hair and blue eyes and with a face that was completely blemished free. His eyes locked onto Genmas and said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze here." as he then turned his eyes to Neji.

Shock went through everyones faces by the way the person looked and even more when they heard his name as well as the last name he claimed.

The Kazekage went wide eyed and said "Is he really a Namikaze."

The Hokage sighed and said "Yes, he is the only son of the Yondaime."

Pharaoh smiled and said "At last, the rebirth of the shadow games."

The Hokage and Kazekage both looked at him wondering what he meant but held back by the glare from the Dark Magician.

Up in the stand Sakura said in a stutter voice "Is that really Naruto."

Kakashi who was sitting beside her smiled behind his mask and said "Yes it is and I see he has finally claimed his family name."

Ino who was beside Sakura asked "What do you mean."

Kakashi said "Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha."

All those who were nearby were shocked by this and Kiba said "Wait, if his dad was the Yondaime how come his last name has always been Uzumaki."

Asuma said "Because his father had a lot of enemies who would have killed Naruto if they found out before now."

Kakashi smiled and said "Also because until a month ago Naruto was also the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

All the gennins were confused about the word Jinchuuriki and the Kyuubi and Asuma asked "Wait, what do you mean was. Isn't the Kyuubi still there." shocked.

Kakashi smiled even bigger and said "Nope."

Down in the arena Genma said "Right, Now the first match of the Chunnin exams between Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Namikaze begin." as he jumped back.

Neji said "A loser like you should give up, you have no chance of beating me no matter what your name is."

Naruto raised and eyebrow and said "Really, then if you believe that then perhaps I should banish your soul to the shadow realm." with a smirk on his face.

Neji looked confused and asked "What do you mean the shadow realm."

Naruto smirk got even bigger sending chills down several peoples backs and he said "You will find out. Lets begin shall we." as he sent a chakra pulse to the metal wristband on his left wrist and a gold disk popped out with a flat surface that was curved and Naruto said "Its time to duel." as he pulled out 5 cards and then another card and said "I think a change in scenery would do nicely." as he slammed the card onto the long gold disk and suddenly the entire field waved for a moment and then was completely covered in waist deep water that Naruto, Neji and Genma were standing on.

Neji felt his chakra draining and said "This is not real, this must be a genjutsu." as he put his hands together and tried to cancel them as Naruto snickered and said "Genjutsu huh." as he drew back his foot and slung it forward causing the water to splash up and hit Neji in the face.

Neji sputtered whipping the water off his face and said "So its real. I don't know how you did that but its nothing since I know how to walk on water." as he set into taijutsu stance.

Naruto smirked and said "Oh, I knew you most likely could. I also know you need chakra to use your family tiajutsu so the more I make you use it the harder it will be for you to beat me. As for how I did it. Its a field spell card. Now its time for my next draw." as he pulled out another card and said "oh damn, your luck must suck Neji. Here's is someone I like. Baby Dragon." as he laid the card on the deck a 3 foot tall baby dragon appeared shocking everyone and Naruto smirk again as he pulled out another card from his hand and set it down and a clock like man appeared and Naruto said "Timewizard, go."

Neji went to move forward and found he was unable to move and he asked "What did you do. I can't move."

Naruto said "Poor poor little boy. Of coarse you can't move. I activated Timewizards special ability. Its a chance card in essence. You see the staff he has in his hands. It has 4 skulls and 2 clocks. The needle on the hand is now spinning freezing everything in the fields radius of it and you will have to chose your fate. You see if it lands on a skull I will lose exactly one half of my total chakra however if it lands on a clock that little baby dragon right there will be sent 1000 years into the future and then returns back in an instand and become the thousands dragon."

Neji asked "What are these creatures and cards."

Naruto said "These are special cards from ancient times. They draw off of my chakra and each creature is different amount they will draw. For something like baby dragon it cost me about as much chakra as to treewalk. To summon time wizard cost me about as much as taking a step on water. Not much in the grand scheme of it but you see, if you let me fullfil the requirements by not destroying my monsters then I can bring forth my stronger ones. Hehehe. Now chose, timewizard is waiting and your wasting your precious chakra standing there and if you think sinking into the water to break it will work think again. You may sink until you drawn since you wont be able to move. Now to tell it to stop say stop and like a roulette wheel it will slow down and show everyone what has happened. Even I can't control what will happen."

Neji glared and said "It won't matter what you do. I will find a way to defeat you." as he activated his bloodline to follow the hand that was spinning and said "Stop." and the hand slowed down and everyone was waiting on baited breaths as the hand started to click, click, click, click, and finally it stopped on a clock and Naruto smiled and said "Time to grow Baby." as the time wizard disappeared and the baby dragon soon started to grow and it soon became a 30 foot tall dragon and Naruto smirked and said "Time to change the field." as he slammed another card and Neji feeling his ability to move he charged at Naruto and closed 3 of the chakra holes in Naruto body and at that moment the field distorted and soon the Naruto was pushed upwards on a mountain slab as several other mountain slabs formed around the field and the water disappeared and Naruto said "Damn, that hurt." as he rubbed his shoulder.

Neji glared and Naruto said "Well congrats on closing a couple of those hole things but not enough. I originally had a little over 20000 lifepoints but I get stronger and yes chakra is lifepoints and summoning these creatures cost me around 200 for baby dragon, 600 to change the field and 400 for timewizard so a total of 1200 and then the attack on me actually cost me around 2000 so now I only have about 17000 lifepoints to use in this battle give or take a couple of thousand but the problem is all the time I'm talking and getting my chakra back is time my lifepoints are going back up and any attacks the monster use unless special reason like timewizard dont cost me any chakra to attack you." as he jumped off the slab and jumped onto the head of the dragon and he said "Now 1000 dragon, flamebreath."

1000 dragon took a deep breath and breathed a flame at Neji who started to spin and shout "Kaiten." as the flames moved around and after several moment the flames stopped and Neji charged the dragon hitting it several times and before the dragon flew into the air blowing him back.

Naruto looked at the disk on his arm and said "Congrats Neji, your attack did 2000 points of damage however he still has another 600 left thanks to the field advantage. Now its my turn." as he drew another card and smirked and said "Your fucked boy. I sacrifice 1000 dragons to summon Ichibi no Shukaku." as he slammed the card onto the deck.

Suddenly Gaara screamed as he fell to his knees as the 1000 dragons disappeared and sand shot out of the ground and started to form.

All around the arena the suna ninja froze in fear and Naruto stood on the head of Shukaku and said "Shukaku, dessert tidal wave."

Shukaku roared and sand shot out and charged toward Neji who once again used Kaiten and block the sand that formed around him.

Up in the Kage booth the Kazekage asked "what just happened to Gaara."

Pharaoh said "Oh that, since I have the power of the gods of coarse a simple bijuu would be simple to control so when Naruto played that card he pulled Shukaku from wherever he was to existence completely under his control but once he is desummoned then he will go to the shadow realm where Kyuubi and can only be summoned by me or Naruto. He has all of the Bijuus in his deck but those weak creatures are nothing compared to some of his others. I am proud he is my descendant."

The third cut his head and asked "What do you mean your decendant."

Pharaoh said "Simple, do you really believe the Senju clan ability to control a demon was just because of the ability to grow trees. Please. The truth why only the Shodaime was able to grow trees is he use chakra to plant those seeds or use the ones already there and use his duel spirit timewizard to age the trees 1000 years in a matter of second. My duel spirit is Dark Magician here. Each member of my family line has a duel spirit in us that aids us truly in our fight."

The Kazekage asked "How is the boy a senju."

Pharaoh said "Simple, Minatos who duel spirit was Gilford the Lightning, a fast attack spirit and his mother who was Tsunade spirit is griggle, a healing spirit."

The third went wide eyed a moment and said "I see, do you know who Minatos father was."

Pharaoh said "Sorry but no, I only really started to check because Kyuubi told me when he requested my help that the boy had a dueling spirit which drew my attention. After that I started checking his family line and learned the truth while I waited for him to heal. Now lets watch the rest of the match.

Down below Neji stopped after the attack and asked "How much chakra does he have."

Naruto said "Surprisingly he only has 2000. However the problem for you is half of all damage he receives is cut in half so it seems like he actually has 3000 for poor saps like you however, I am curious why the attack hurt that Gaara kid. I mean I thought all the demons were already sent back to the shadow realm with Kyuubi and could only be summoned by me." as he put his finger to his chin in thought.

Genma went wide eyed and said "WAIT, YOU CAN SUMMON KYUUBI."

Naruto looked at him and said "Yeah, the weak bastard isn't that strong actually. I understand why Konoha would think he was because he was a fire demon, He originally only has 2360 in attack points but he gets 100 points stronger every time you use a fire jutsu on him so he was our worst setup because we use mostly fire jutsu and those who didn't use fire jutsu were weakening him while the others were making him stronger, but if he ever attacked say mist country his ass would have been grass without sealing with a few strong water justu. Hell you should see the Egyptian gods, now those are some strong monsters. Oh well. Hey neji, you still feel confident in beating me." as he glared at Neji who was panting.

Neji glared and said "Yes why."

Naruto said "Simple, I want to know if you want to really make this a shadow game. If so then whoever loses soul will be sent to the shadow realm forever meaning its a death match."

Neji went wide eyed and Genma said "No shadow games."

Naruto snorts and said "Fine, I was getting bored anyway so I might as well end this match." as he pulled another card and smirked and said "Hello my friend." as he slapped another card on the field and the sand and Shukaku disappeared and the ground began to shake.

Up in the Kage booth Pharoah said "Now this is interesting, normally you would have to summon several monsters to be able to summon and egyption god but by using a bijuu as a sacrafice he can cut the cost."

As the ground shook the Kazekage asked "Whats happening."

Pharaoh said "Naruto is summoning an Egyptian god, Obelisk the Tormentor"

Down below the ground shook and split apart as a stone like golem formed and Naruto jumped on its head and said "Obelisk, show this boy the true meaning of eternal slumber."

Obelisk raised his fist into the air and quickly slammed it toward Neji who replaced himself at the last second and then was forced to do it again and again. After about 5 times he was suddenly hit in the side and sent into the wall which cracked from the hit and he fell to the ground.

Naruto said "That's enough Obelisk, you may return to the shadows." as he landed on the ground and the field returned to normal and Genma walked over and checked on Neji and said "Medic."

A medic came and checked on him and said "Chakra exhaustion and a few broke ribs. He will be fine in a couple of weeks." as they took Neji on a stretcher and left.

Genma said "Winner Naruto."

Everyone was stunned and finally Pharaoh started to clap and slowly but surely everyone else did as well.

As Naruto pulled his cloak back over his shoulders he walked to the side of the arena and saw Sasuke heading to the floor and Naruto smirked and said "Don't lose Teme, I want to show you my true friend." as he walked up the wall.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and Gaara who was in shock and felt weak said "Proctor, I quit."

Sasuke glared at him and all the Suna and Sound shinobi were in shock.

Naruto smirked and said "Sucks huh, losing all that chakra in a moment. It will take you several days to get some of it back."

Genma said "Winner Sasuke."

People began to boo and Kankuro looked at his sister and asked "What should we do."

Temari said "forfit. Without Gaara its loss." as she whispered away from everyone."

Kankuro said "I forfeit."

Shino looked at him and then Temari went to the arena floor and her match went just like the anime with her the winner after Shikamaru showed her up and quit.

Genma said "Would Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha come to the arena." and both contestants walked into the arena and genma said "Ready... Begin." as he jumped out of the arena.

Up in the Kage booth Pharaoh nods and both kages looked at him and froze as as they saw the Dark magician slam his staff into the ground and a pulse went throughout Konoha and the surrounding area and Pharaoh walked over to the balcony and said "ATTENTION HONORED GUEST AND PEOPLE OF KONOHA AS WELL AS THE ARMY OUTSIDE OF THE VILLAGE. BEFORE THIS MATCH STARTS I WOULD LIKE TO SAY SOMETHING. I HAVE FROZEN YOU ALL SO YOU CAN'T MOVE UNTIL I FINISH AND WHEN I DO NO ONE WILL DARE TO TRY QUESTION MY COMMAND OR YOU WILL DIE. MY NAME IS PHARAOH AND I AM THE GODS AVATAR AND HAVE THE POWER AS SUCH.

NOW THE INVASION THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO START IS CANCELLED. OROCHIMARU HAS ALREADY KILLED THE KAZEKAGE AND IS IMPERSONATING HIM AS WE SPEAK. HE WILL BE ALLOWED TO WATCH THE FINAL MATCH WITHOUT WORRY ABOUT ATTACK BECAUSE I WANT HIM TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU SEEK IMMORTALITY. HE IS THE REASON KYUUBI ATTACKED THIS VILLAGE ALL THOSE YEARS AGO AND THE BOY YOU HAVE ALL PERSECUTED AND HATED AND ABUSED IS MY DESCENDANT, THE SON OF THE YONDAIME HOKAGE, GRANDSON OF TSUNADE OF THE SANNIN, DESCENDANT OF THE SHODAIME AND NIDAIME HOKAGE. NOW BECAUSE OF HIS TREATMENT WHEN THESE EXAMS ARE OVER HE IS LEAVING THIS VILLAGE AND JOINING ME BUT BEFORE HE DOES HE WANTS REVENGE ON THE LAST PERSON WHO TRIED TO ASSASSINATE HIM, SASUKE UCHIHA. THAT'S RIGHT, YOUR PRECIOUS UCHIHA GOT MAD BECAUSE OF A FEW WORDS ABOUT HIM BEING GAY AND GETTING SPECIAL TREATMENT AND ATTACKED MY DECENDANT IN THE BACK WHEN HE WAS WALKING AWAY. HATAKE KAKASHI WAS WITNESS TO IT WHICH IS WHY HE CEASED TO BE THAT BOYS TEACHER ANY FURTHER. I WONDER HOW MANY OTHER ALLIES WOULD DIE BY THE HAND OF THE UCHIHA.

THAT IS WHY THIS MATCH TRULY WILL BE A SHADOW GAME. WHOEVER LOSES SOUL WILL BE SENT TO THE SHADOW REALM AND DESTROYED. TO PREVENT ANY OUTSIDE INTERFERANCE I AM USING THE PYRAMID OF LIGHT TO LOCK BOTH CONTESTANTS INSIDE OF IT FOR ALL OF US TO SEE. ANYONE WHO TRIES TO GET IN WILL AUTOMATICALLY BE KILLED BY THE HOLY FLAMES OF THE PYRAMID AND IF ANYONE TRIES TO START THE INVASION OR DISTURBS MY VIEWING OF THIS MATCH SHALL HAVE THEIR SOUL SENT TO THE SHADOW REALM. NOW WHEN I SET DOWN THE MATCH SHALL TRULY BEGIN."

He then turned around and sat back down and suddenly a gold pyramid formed over the arena trapping Naruto and Sasuke inside.

As soon as the pyramid formed Sasuke had already activated his sharingan and Naruto had jumped back summoning his duel disk and quickly drew 6 cards. He looked at them quickly and placed 4 cards and suddenly the field changed into a into a maze all around both boys.

Naruto smirked and said "Welcome to the Labyrinth Walls. Now I have placed 4 cards, 2 of these cards are trap cards Sasuke, you are now unable to walk on walls or try to jump out of the maze because there is a ceiling there even if you can't see it. That is one of the 2 traps I have placed. Another one is the walls will change every 3 minutes. The last card I placed was a monster card that is protecting me but he will later be a sacrifice to call my dueling partner out along with others. I cant call another monster for 3 minutes until the walls change so you have until then to get to me if you can't get to me in less then 30 minutes then you are dead. Oh by the way, to make your time harder. Kagebunshin no jutsu." and 5 other Naruto appeared and Naruto said "Well I have exactly 3300 lifepoints now sasuke but you have 5 other copies of me in here. Have fun." as he set down.

Sasuke was already running through the maze thinking "_how the hell can I get to him in this damn maze._

Everyone in the audience was torn about what to do, they were afraid to even move because if Pharaoh could stop an entire village like that he must be truly powerful. They all were going between watching him and the match on the edge of their seats.

The Hokage ask "Please stop this."

Pharaoh looked at him and said "No and don't even think about trying to force me. I have exodia ready to act and he can kill everyone in this village in 10 seconds at one time so just sit back and enjoy the show because the shadow games have returned."

At the end of 3 minutes Naruto looked at penguin night and said "Well, time to get some more help." and he drew another card and laughed and said "Guess what, I dedicate this next monster to my former crush. Here comes Harpie Lady." as he laid the card down and a pink haired winged woman appeared.

Up in the stands Sakura was fuming while everyone around her snickered.

After 3 more minutes Sasuke came out of the maze into a wide area and saw Naruto standing there with several monsters and he started to go through hand signs and breathed out a ball of fire at the monster and Naruto and they all jumped out of the way and charged at Sasuke who pulled out several shurikens and launched them at the monsters and Naruto and when they hit all of them went up in smoke and Naruto voice said "Oh Sasgay, you missed." somewhere in the maze.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and turned and started back down the maze again.

Around 12 minutes later Sasuke was panting having destroyed 2 other Naruto and thier kagebunshin monsters and he said "Where the hell are you dobe. Quit hidding and come out and fight me."

Naruto smirked and said "Well Sasuke, I finally have enough monsters to start to summon my fighting partner. Now I sacrifice 2 monsters to call forth the first of 3. Here comes Blue Eyes White Dragon." and Sasuke looked and saw a huge white dragon appear on the other side of the arena and Naruto said "9 minutes Sasuke, in exactly 9 minutes your death will be ensured and I still have 1 other Kagebunshin inside waiting for you."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and started to charge where he could now see the white dragon.

6 minutes later he came to a clearing and saw 2 Naruto, 3 white eyed blue dragons and he said "Its over dobe. Today you die." as he charged the one with the duel disk on his arm.

Naruto smirked and took of the duel disk and threw it to the other Naruto who slipped it on and jumped back as he slipped a card on the duel disk and the field changed and Naruto said "Welcome to Toon world." on the head of one of the dragons and Naruto began to punch and kick Sasuke with everything he had.

Up in the Kage box Pharoah slapped his face and said "I can't believe he just did that."

Orochimaru who had done peeled his face off asked "What did he do."

Pharaoh said "In toon world you can't kill your opponent. It cost him 1000 life points to do it and now he only has around say 500 lifepoints left. The thing is if my guess is write then things are about to get really stupid."

Both men looked confused and Sasuke said "Enough." as he began making hand signs.

Up in the stands Kakashi gasped and asked out loud "When did he copy that." drawing everyones attention

Gai asked "Wha..." as the sound of the chidori came to life.

Down in the arena Sasuke was holding his wrist and charged Naruto and struck him in the chest causing blood to fly everywhere.

Sasuke smirked and said "I win." as he yanked his arm back.

Naruto fell to the floor on his knees panting and said "eeeyaa eeeyaa, uuuuuuuu." woody woodpecker laught as his shape changed to the blue eyed toon dragon who pulled out a mallet and flew at Sasuke and hit him in the face with it slamming him toward the wall.

Sasuke cried out in pain holding his face and when he moved his hands to make handseals a whip cream pie hit him in the face.

He became pissed and started to run toward the dragon only to slip on a banana peel and hit a whoopee cushion as he slid across a now ice floor and into a fire hydrant shooting tar and into a stack of pillows.

Up in the stand everyone burst out laughing at the site of the Uchiha coming out of the pillows looking like a giant chicken.

Up in the Kage booth the Sandaime asked "is that what you meant."

Pharaoh could only nod and said "Its time."

Both men blinked and looked at Naruto who was smirking and said "Times up chicken ass. Its time to show you my fighting spirit and show you why your time is over Sasgay."

He then laid 2 card down and all 3 white dragon began to glow and Naruto said "Say hello to Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon" as the ground changed into a mountain range again again and then the 3 headed dragon appeared.

Naruto smiled at the scarred look on Sasuke face and said "I like my chicken where its not clucking."

All 3 dragons took a deep breathed and breathed a wave of fire at Sasuke which incenerated his body.

The pyramid of light disappeared and Pharaoh jumped onto the head of the dragon and snapped his fingers and an ice mirror appeared and a girl stepped out of it and onto the third head and Naruto said "You ready Haku."

The Girl said "Yes Naru-kun, lets go home. I am so glad Pharoah gave me another life."

Naruto nods and said "Goodbye to those I thought of as friends and I hope you have a good life and rest easy old man, as for the rest of you, I will be seeing you in the shadow realms." as the dragon fades away with all 3 people on its head.

Once they were gone all hell broke lose but as far as Naruto cared they all deserved it.


End file.
